pandoras_school_for_the_magically_giftedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandra Mcneal
I wouldn't take offense. Being called what you are-it's a compliment. Makes you unique." (Sandra, Page 3)'' Biography and Current Status: Sandra was born in TaiPei, Taiwan and is currently 17 years old. She was adopted by her Aunt Lin (via her mothers side) soon after her birth. Her parents, whom loved her very much, were young and unable to provide for her accordingly; she retains a good relationship with them, though she goes quite a while without hearing from them from time to time. Because of a recent bout of silence from them, followed by the discovery they partake in triad affairs, Sandra has a rocky relationship with them. At the age of ten she took her stepfather Ryan's name, and welcomed him into the family. When she was very young, around the age of eleven, she experienced her first great loss, Jack, who was a close friend of hers. Despite the years, she still has issues coping at times- likely due to the changes taking place within her body due to her Demon side. Before receiving her letter to Pandora's School, she had been living with her mother in New York for a few months. Upon arriving to Pandora she became acquainted with various people. Personality and Appearance: She grew up being a very rambunctious child, causing problems wherever she went. She always had a peculiar fondness for construction sites that were set to be destroyed. She's frightened by her more violent tendencies and the death aspect of her demonic side, however, she's always leaned more towards the chaotic and destructive tendencies of her kind rather than the deadly. Relationships: Family Lin McNeal 'nee Teng (Adoptive Mother, Aunt) Lin is Sandra's adoptive mother, and biological aunt to Sandra. She adopted Sandra shortly after she was born and has sole custody of her. Sandra loves and idolizes her mother very much, and refuses to refer to her as anything other than her mother. Ryan McNeal (Step-Father) Ryan became Sandra's step father when she was ten, and thus Sandra took his name. She views him much like any other child views their father, and was very enthusiastic about his and Lin's marriage. Jiang Shun (Birth Father) Up until recently Sandra has shared a great relationship with her birth parents. Although she retained very good standing with her birth mother, her birth father was a lot more distant from her and thus the two tend to butt heads together a lot. Ironically, Sandra shares a great many traits with her birth father than anyone else in the family. Jiang Shi (Birth Mother) Shi was a very loving and devoted aunt to Sandra up until her sixteenth birthday, when suddenly the Jiang's calls and visits started to dwindle until they went a while without making an appearance. Sometime after Sandra started school in Pandora, the Jiang's attempted to get in contact with Sandra but due to her move, and Lin's absence, this proved difficult. Shi is a great chemist and works as a scientist with many influential people, however she takes part in the underground gangs in Taipei- much to Sandra's displeasure. Her sudden act of ignoring Sandra has caused a rift in their relationship, which she is trying to repair while also trying to talk her daughter into joining the underground society. Despite their issues she loves Sandra very much, and never regretted letting Lin adopt her. Ian Jiang (Cousin) Ian is Sandra's cousin via an uncle she has through her father's side. He is about 21 years of age and works primarily in the family mafia. He is close friends with Quan and brother to Xiang. He has been largely absent from Sandra's life, until her first winter break from Pandora. He was placed with the task of persuading her to join the family gang, as well as to speak with her birth parents. Because of the lack of previous interactions between the two, their relationship is nonexistent at best and volatile at worst. Currently, Sandra does not like him. At all. Xiang Jiang (Cousin) '''Dorm Members Bart Initially Sandra found Bart to be an interesting and amusing person, and nothing else. Eventually an awkward friendship began to bloom, and word on the street is there may be growing romantic notions towards the bumble-head. Prime moments in their relationship consist of stealing Alex's file, kissing on Rob's desk and getting forced into sex ed classes, talking about bullying and Sindri's pregnancy, and saving Eddy from Maggie. In future arcs it is planned that Sandra is part of the team that saves Bart's ass from getting married, and eventually marries the dude herself. She has many children with him, particularly three wonderful kiddohs, two of which are Meera and Elijah. Sasha Alex Eddy Nicole Maggie Rye Rob Sam Friends Sindri Sandra became fast friends with Sindri in their theater class, and the friendship grew as the semester progressed. With Sindri's pregnancy, however, the two have talked less frequently- however, Sandra still makes sure to stop by once in a while to see how she's doing. Lucinda The duo hit it off with the beginning of Sandra's production of Rent for the school, in which Luci helped cast and play certain characters. the two are fairly close friends, and started off as flirt buddies before agreeing they were just friends. Nanna A nuwa, Nanna is a childhood friend of Sandra's and an ex-girlfriend. The two had dated for about a year prior to the summer before Sandra left to Pandora. They are very close, but tend to get in petty arguments... Acquaintances Quan Yin Sandra considers Quan to be a nuisance at best and a lying bastard at worse. Their initial meeting held little hope for a friendship, but since then the two have formed an odd agreement of tolerating the others presence (Sandra) and following each other like lost puppies (Quan). Though Sandra does like Quan, she mistrusts him and believes him to only be around to try and persuade or trick her into joining the family business. He attends Pandora with her, and tends to flirt unsuccessfully with her a lot. He's the same age as Sandra and generally a likable person, though he can be rude and manipulative at times. Oliver and Tristan Stats Faceclaim: Deborah Chen Height: 5"7'. Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Aliases: Cookie(Bart), BaoBao(Family) Both her biological mother and Lin are very successful women in science.